


27 Days

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Smut, basically pwp whoops, first consort baekhyun, just like a lot of love, king chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: It's been 27 days since Chanyeol's even touched Baekhyun. Baekhyun gets it, he does.But that doesn't mean he has to like it.He certainly doesn't.





	27 Days

**Author's Note:**

> picture the pool as the pool that you saw in Scarlet Heart Ryeo (i tried to find reference pics but kind of couldn't whoops)

"Your Majesty?"

Chanyeol doesn't _want_ to open his eyes. Chanyeol is calm and at ease in the steamy room, muscles relaxed in the warm water for the first time in what feels like _months_.

The soft footsteps of the servant echo in the bath chamber as she shuffles forward, hands hidden in the folds of her skirt and head bowed, not looking upon the King though his eyes are closed, and he couldn't see her even if she did.

"Y-your Majesty?"

Chanyeol _doesn't_ open his eyes, simply raising one hand from where it had been stretched along the marble rim of the large tub, lifting two fingers and beckoning her to him. Before speaking of her reasoning for interrupting the great King’s private bath, she drops to her knees and folds over, forehead to the ground and hands outstretched before her as she softly recites the greeting— _“I live to serve only our kingdom’s King, as well as our past and our future”—_ and when Chanyeol snaps his fingers she speaks again.

“The First Consort has a message for you, Your Majesty.”

 _That_ gets Chanyeol’s attention and he finally opens his eyes, turning his head to the servant whose gaze remains resolutely on the ground, hands folded in her skirts as she kneels before the King.

“Speak.” His voice is deep but somehow soft as it echoes in the chamber, water dripping from his upraised hand back into the steaming pool he’s submerged in. “What message has my husband sent for me?”

Chanyeol has lots of concubines—he has to, really, to produce heirs and solidify his political standing and keep the important people happy. The only one who matters, though—the only one he _really cares_ about has always been Baekhyun.

Once he found out he’d been betrothed already to a number of noble men and women Chanyeol married Baekhyun as soon as he could—he wanted to give Baekhyun the most rights, as First Consort, the best treatment and the throne beside him.

“He has finished his schedules early, Sire, and wishes to join you.”

Chanyeol hums and closes his eyes again, returning his head back to where it was propped against the rim on the tub on a small pillow. He and Baekhyun had been so busy recently—him with his meetings and also spending nights away with his other partners, securing for the kingdom as many heirs as he could while keeping their families happy (though every night he returned to their room and laid down behind an already-asleep Baekhyun—his one, _true_ love) and Baekhyun had been busy with his own things as second ruler of their kingdom.

His own meetings as well as more _traveling_ than the King himself—traveling into the town and wandering through markets, checking on the people and the families and the children of their kingdom along with meeting with peoples of high ranks, entertaining them through teas and dinners and performances in the palace.

“Bring him in.” Chanyeol’s hand drops back into the pool and the servant mutters a soft “yes, Your Majesty” and then her footsteps fade and a door shuts, leaving Chanyeol in silence again.

He falls back into a sort of trance, broken only by the door opening and closing again and soft footsteps pad across the stone flooring, growing louder and coming to a stop just behind the King’s head.

“I have permission to join you, Your Majesty?”

When Chanyeol opens his eyes Baekhyun’s kneeling behind him, one hand on either side of his face and a smile on his face.

“You  _always_ have permission.” Chanyeol smiles back and one hand raises out of the water, wrapping around Baekhyun’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Baekhyun turns his head to the side and indulges him for a minute, slotting their lips together to kiss the King before pulling back with a soft hum. He smoothes one hand through Chanyeol’s hair and then lays his head back against the pillow before standing up.

Chanyeol turns his head and watches as Baekhyun strips out of the single, elegant sheer purple robe he’s wearing slowly— _teasingly—_ glancing over his shoulder with the corner of his lip turned up as he watches the King out of the corner of his eye.

“Like what you see?” He turns around and raises one of his eyebrows as Chanyeol’s eyes rake over his figure, naked entirely except for the robe sitting in the crooks of his elbows. His dark hair falls half over one shoulder, ponytail lower today than usual, giving him all the more innocence to his aura.

Innocence that Chanyeol knows is a pure _lie_.

“I’d like it better if I could feel it.” Baekhyun’s smile widens and Chanyeol waves him over. “Come in and join me, love.”

Baekhyun drops his arms and the robe slips the rest of the way off, pooling at his feet in a graceful purple pile. He steps out of it and tosses his hair back over his shoulders as he slowly steps into the water, hand going for the marble rim as he lowers himself into the steaming pool with his husband.

Chanyeol holds his hand out and Baekhyun takes it when he gets close enough, allowing the King to pull him to the same little seat he’s currently using and sits down in his lap, legs together off to one side as his arm automatically wraps around his shoulders. Chanyeol keeps one arm around his waist, holding him in place, and the other one comes to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and turn him towards himself.

“You look beautiful, my darling.” Chanyeol whispers. While their love is no secret to the rest of the palace it’s not exactly something they rub in the faces of the concubines and their people, and even in their private bath chamber the servants within talk once outside, and talk and word gets around and people grow jealous and wonder why they can’t have with the King what Baekhyun does…

That’s not something either of them want to live with again. It was hard enough— _scary_ enough when a skilled assassin broke into their room one night and Baekhyun would’ve been killed, sound asleep, had he not shifted and his eyes hadn’t cracked open to see the strange masked figure hovering over him, dagger glinting in the moonlight. He’d screamed and Chanyeol had launched into action, lunging across the bed and wrestling the dagger from the assassin’s hand to hold it against his throat as guards flooded the room.

It’s too _risky_. Chanyeol’s not going to endanger Baekhyun like that again as long as he can help it.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.” The motion of the water catches Baekhyun’s hair and it flows over his shoulder, half of it sticking to the skin of his shoulder that’s out of the water while the rest floats along the surface. Chanyeol reaches back and pulls the ribbon out, dropping it on the outer ridge of the little pool and Baekhyun's hair floats around him, caught by the gentle current. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you as well.” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol shortly, lightly, and then drops his head to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You’ve been coming in late.”

“Joohyun’s been…complaining,” Chanyeol says somewhat reluctantly, hand running up and down Baekhyun’s side smoothly. He doesn’t like speaking of his other partners with Baekhyun. It’s not that he’s ashamed—this is purely for a political standpoint, keep his concubines and their families happy and give them children—but he likes Baekhyun being the sole object of his attention when they’re together like he deserves. “But none of that now. We have this time together and that’s all that matters. How was your visit to the market yesterday?”

“Fine.” Baekhyun’s arms settle around Chanyeol’s waist and he curls close, hands feeling the hard-muscled back beneath them—it had been so long since he’s touched Chanyeol like this. “The harvest is plentiful this week. And the bright silks from China have made their way to the weavers—lots of bags and shawls are being sold now.”

“Good.” Chanyeol leans his cheek against the top of Baekhyun’s head. “That’s good.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds echoing through the room being the water dripping from the fountain on the side, the head bath servant coming forward to check if they need anything every once in a while and, occasionally, the rush of fresh hot water as the couple lingers in the pool.

Baekhyun smiles as he feels Chanyeol’s breathing slow down, lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of the chamber and the warmth of his husband in his lap (where he belongs, really). He waves off the head servant to let the “great King” sleep for a bit, knowing how little he’s been getting at nights with how he feels him slip into bed behind him after he’s already turned in for the night and then wakes up alone.

The sun coming in through the opening at the far end of the steaming chambers casts a beautiful reflection through the water and Baekhyun spends some time watching the shapes it creates on the wall and how they move as the sun does.

Eventually, the sun moves enough that it reflects off the water and right onto Chanyeol’s face which wakes him and he sits up with a sleepy hum, the hand that’s not around Baekhyun’s waist coming up to wipe at his eyes.

“Good morning.” Baekhyun teases lightly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Wonderfully that you were with me.” Chanyeol drops his forehead against Baekhyun’s and kisses him shortly.

Baekhyun chases his lips and kisses him again, cupping his cheeks as their lips continue meeting over and over, building in intensity each time.

The room starts to heat up even more as they kiss and the water assists the First Consort as he lifts himself from Chanyeol’s thighs, floating for a moment before landing on them again, this time with his legs spread and on either side of the King’s.

Chanyeol continues kissing him, hands hard and dominant as they run along his hips and waist and up his back only to drop down and caress his thighs.

His hands are so rough but at the same time so soft, touching Baekhyun as though he's made of glass and he can’t help it when his mind wanders, wondering if this is how Chanyeol touched Joohyun last night, if this is how he kissed her before he took her to bed and had relations with her with the intent of her bearing his children.

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun’s never been able to hide anything from his husband—never.

Baekhyun shakes his head and leans in for another kiss, letting out a soft whine when Chanyeol ducks his head to begin nosing along his jawline instead. “Love, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun breathes out, eyes fluttering shut and head tilting back as Chanyeol continues working his way down, lips skimming over the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol muses. “Just me?”

“Just you.”

“Me and Joohyun?”

Baekhyun goes rigid and Chanyeol presses a kiss to his warm shoulder, lips lingering for a moment.

“Love, I—”

“I know. I know I shouldn’t be upset because you have to, and I shouldn’t worry about it because you love me and you’re eternally devoted to me.” They’ve had this conversation before. “I just…I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” Baekhyun’s voice drops and he lowers his eyes, unable to meet his lover’s anymore. “I wish I could have you all to myself.”

 _“Out.”_ Chanyeol’s command is sharp that it catches even Baekhyun by surprise, who flinches and, frankly, whose first instinct is to get up and leave but Chanyeol’s arm tightens around his lower back and he holds him in place as all the servants scurry out of the room. Chanyeol waits until the final door has shut and there are a few moments of silence before he speaks again.

“Look at me.”

Baekhyun—he  _can’t_. He’s embarrassed and he _shouldn’t_ be feeling what he is because it’s been this way for years now but he also  _misses_ Chanyeol and he longs for the days when they were both children, Chanyeol sneaking out of the palace and Baekhyun sneaking out of his family’s home to meet in the gardens and take walks and steal kisses hidden under the swaying branches of the large willow tree.

“Baekhyun, my love, _look at me.”_ Chanyeol hooks Baekhyun’s chin gently and lifts his face to meet his eyes, his own soft and tender and _understanding._ “I know, darling, I _do_. And I wish it _didn’t_ have to be this way but I don’t have a choice.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says again softly.

“I promise you, though,” Chanyeol leans forward and nuzzles his nose against Baekhyun’s, “when I’m with you you’re the _only_ one I think about.”

“Really?” Baekhyun hates how small and insecure he sounds but—but he can’t _help_ it, he’s been bottling these feelings for so long and it’s so freeing to finally talk about them, to _finally_ get that reassurance he’s been craving but has been too embarrassed to ask for.

“Absolutely.” Chanyeol nods, eyes locked on Baekhyun and so close to him that Baekhyun can’t see much more than Chanyeol’s eyes as he allows himself to get lost in them—lost in the very eyes he fell in love with when he was just 15 and Chanyeol 18. “How could I think of anyone else when I have the most beautiful, perfect, amazing person right here, sprawled in my lap?” Baekhyun bites his lower lip shyly and Chanyeol smiles, head backing away enough to look at Baekhyun’s lips for a moment. “You know, sometimes I think of _you_ when I’m with them, because you’re the only one I can get it up for.”

 _“Really?”_ The tension in the room breaks as Baekhyun bows his head and lets out a soft laugh, hand coming up out of the water to cover his mouth.

“Yes, _really.”_ Chanyeol lets out a couple chuckles of his own and then he tilts his head to the side, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “It’s just you, love, it’s always been just you. _You’re_ the only one that I really, truly love."

Baekhyun leans forward and presses his lips against Chanyeol’s with a force that momentarily takes the King by surprise, though it’s mere seconds later that his tongue is prodding at his first husband’s lips and he’s taking control back.

Baekhyun is absolutely pliant beneath his ministrations, beneath his lips sucking on his and his hands squeezing his ass, pulling him as close as he can be for a moment before skimming them up, one wrapping around his back while the other curls around the back of his neck. It stays there for a moment before coming up further and tangling in Baekhyun’s hair.

Chanyeol weaves his fingers between the long strands and forms a fist before pulling it to the side, disconnecting them and Baekhyun lets out a moan as his head is yanked and his neck is exposed. Chanyeol leans forward and latches onto the pale skin of Baekhyun’s neck and he takes a mouthful between his teeth.

He groans right onto his neck and Baekhyun lets out a strangled sort of moan, hands gripping his shoulders and hips pumping forward.

He…yes, he’d missed this too. Chanyeol’s been so _attentive_ to his other partners that Baekhyun’s been sure he’s exhausted and hasn’t brought himself to ask if they could have a night together, always letting the King sleep when he falls into bed in the early hours of the morning, heart still racing and skin still heated from being with another.

This is _so_ much better though—having relations during the day is somehow more intense, somehow _dirtier_ , with nothing hidden by bedsheets or shadows and Baekhyun’s  _living_ for it.

He’s living for Chanyeol staking his claim on him like this—leaving large marks on his neck and he lets out another moan at the thought that their attendants are _right outside_ , listening in case one of them needs something despite their precarious positions.

Chanyeol releases his neck and Baekhyun can feel the blood all rush to the surface as Chanyeol licks over it a few times, solidifying it. Making sure it’ll _last_ , that everyone knows where his true heart lies.

 _“I never mark the others.”_ Chanyeol had promised one night after returning from the chamber of his fourth concubine. _“Never. They’re mine by contract but_ you’re  _mine by love and it’s going to stay that way—and I’m going to show the whole palace that I mean that.”_

“Ch-Chanyeol…”

None of the concubines are allowed to call Chanyeol by his name either—another right reserved specifically for Baekhyun and for Baekhyun _only_.

“You’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol’s breath ghosts over Baekhyun’s neck and he pulls his head back, forcing him to face the ceiling and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. _“So_ beautiful, my love. No one compares.”

Baekhyun digs his fingernails into Chanyeol’s shoulders and his husband licks all along the underside of his jaw, from near his ear to his chin, and then he brings his head upright again to kiss him _properly._

Baekhyun mewls and presses into him, hands coming up to wrap around Chanyeol’s head and tangle in his hair to keep him close—because close is _never_ close enough. It’s never close enough until…

“Take me.” Baekhyun mouths against his lips. “Please.”

“Here?” Baekhyun nods and kisses Chanyeol before he can say more, pressing into him with everything he has and Chanyeol has to use his grip on Baekhyun’s hair to pull him back. “Hold on, love. It’s been a while.”

“27 days.” Baekhyun breathes out, kissing him again. “It’s been _27_ days and I _need_ this, Chanyeol, please.”

Chanyeol indulges him for a moment and pants, head back against the pillow when Baekhyun’s lips drop to mouth at his neck—lightly, for the King can’t have marks like he has the luxury of displaying from their _intimate time_ —until he catches his breath and says “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Baekhyun insists, licking and kissing his way down the King’s neck. “You’d  _never_ hurt me, I know it.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut as he relishes Baekhyun’s lips trailing his neck, hand still in his hair and he massages his scalp softly. Baekhyun hums, vibrations flooding Chanyeol’s body and Chanyeol shivers.

Perhaps it’s the love talking, or perhaps Baekhyun’s physique, but he’s easily the _best_ Chanyeol’s ever had in bed—or against the wall, or in the council room…or in the tub…

 _“Jieun.”_ Baekhyun doesn’t stop, unstartled this time as Chanyeol’s voice booms through the bath chamber and only the head servant in charge of the Royals’ baths enters the large room, hands folded and face to the floor. Neither of them pay her any mind as she drops to her knees and her forehead hits the ground, hands outstretched in front of her as she recites _“I live to serve only our kingdom’s King, as well as our past and our future.”_

Baekhyun’s lips lock over the skin above Chanyeol’s collarbone and he hisses before snapping his fingers, waving Jieun forward and then pointing to the table of the different scented and therapeutic oils. “Coconut.” He says and she scurries over, locating the glass dish with the proper oil and then lays it on the marble beside the King’s hand before bowing and backing out of the room.

Chanyeol doesn’t break his attention away from Baekhyun (who’s now kissing him again) and reaches blindly for the little glass dish, coating two of his fingers with the (hopefully) water resistant substance and then submerging his hand.

“Just relax for me.” Chanyeol whispers, other hand dropping and he gently pulls one of Baekhyun’s cheeks to the side and then pushes just the tip of his finger against his hole to prevent any water from rushing in. Baekhyun rests his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and lets out a slow breath as Chanyeol pushes his first finger in a little at a time, murmuring “just a bit more, love, breathe” in an attempt to get Baekhyun to relax around him.

It takes a few minutes of Chanyeol keeping his finger still and murmuring all sorts of praises for the muscles to really give way and he thrusts his finger slowly, in and out a few times before lining up a second finger and sliding it in beside the first.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath this time, squeezing Chanyeol’s shoulders and Chanyeol’s free hand comes to wrap around his waist, rubbing circles with his fingers as he continues to tell Baekhyun how good he’s doing, how beautiful he is, how much he loves him.

“One more?” Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and reaches back to get more oil, covering three of his fingers which should be enough as Baekhyun nods.

Chanyeol, like with the last, is slow and careful as he pushes his fingers in, eyes on Baekhyun’s face for any signs of pain. There’s tension in his face (and the grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders) but no true pain, and Chanyeol’s fingers still when they’re up to the knuckles as he waits for Baekhyun to open up to the stretch.

“It’s been so long,” he pants, “I’m sorry, just give me—”

“Take your time, my love.” Chanyeol whispers. “You’re doing great, darling, truly. Absolutely beautiful. Just keep breathing.”

Chanyeol starts by slowly moving his fingers, circling them and curling them and then thrusting them as he preps Baekhyun—whose sounds turn very quickly from small pained breaths to louder moans as he pushes back against Chanyeol’s fingers, meeting each of his thrusts.

“I’m good—I’m ready, Chanyeol, please.” Baekhyun reaches between them and fists Chanyeol’s neglected cock and the King lets out a hiss as he runs his hand up and down it for a moment, thumbing the tip repeatedly until he finally just says “alright, Baekhyun— _gods_ alright. I’m here” and helps Baekhyun line up, hands warm on his hips as he sinks down on his cock.

_Huge._

27 days was way too many—Chanyeol hasn’t hurt this much since their very first time after their marriage.

Gods, it _hurt_. Baekhyun lets out a sharp breath and one of his hands falls to Chanyeol’s chest, digging his nails in.

“Baekhyun, love, talk to me.” Chanyeol’s hands are warm and comforting around Baekhyun’s lower back and on one of his thighs. “Is it too much?”

“No—no it’s okay. Just give me a minute.” Baekhyun lets out a couple deep breaths and Chanyeol kisses everywhere he can reach in an attempt to distract him from the pain—his neck, his cheeks, his ears, his fluttering eyelids, his nose.

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

None of the concubines get this luxury, this Baekhyun knows. He knows that with the concubines Chanyeol treats them in a traditional Kingly fashion—in and out as fast as he can. They’re more property than people, their feelings don’t matter. The only thing that matters is that they grow with Chanyeol’s children.

Baekhyun, though, Chanyeol takes care of him. Chanyeol preps him and stretches him and kisses him makes sure he’s really enjoying himself—all because he loves him.

Love is an incredibly powerful thing—and an incredibly _scary_ thing for a King.

Baekhyun carefully spins his hips in a circle and Chanyeol lets out a low groan, hand tightening around his waist.

“Baekhyun—”

“I’m ready.” Baekhyun leans forward to kiss Chanyeol. “I love you.”

“And I love _you.”_

The first roll of Baekhyun’s hips brings pleasurable sounds out of both of them, and it isn’t long before the water is sloshing about and Baekhyun is moaning unabashedly, hands around Chanyeol’s shoulders as Chanyeol pulls on his hair to angle his head again, lips coming to the other side of his neck.

“So beautiful.” He mutters between each kiss. “So perfect. Darling, you’re everything. Absolutely everything.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants in response, “Chanyeol, I love you, I love you so much—”

“I know.” Chanyeol kisses him, hips pushing up to meet each of Baekhyun’s downward rolls. “I love you too, Baekhyun. I love you with everything I have.”

Baekhyun comes shortly after that with a loud cry that echoes about the chamber before falling forward to Chanyeol’s chest and kissing him, his release disappearing in the hot water. Chanyeol pumps up into him a few more times and then he’s coming, too, filling Baekhyun with his heat who moans into his mouth in response.

“Beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek and then his ear, hot breath ghosting over his sweaty skin both from the exertion and the steam in the room. Baekhyun lays against his shoulder, panting with one hand looped around his shoulders and the other one resting on his abdomen, fingers running along the defined muscles. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I love you.” Baekhyun’s hand comes to wrap around one side of Chanyeol’s neck and he begins mouthing softly at the skin again, licking and taking it lightly between his teeth and letting it out slowly. “I love you so much.”

Chanyeol kisses him softly and slowly lifts Baekhyun off of his softening cock, wincing once at the sensitivity, and then he sits him in his lap again like he was at first, both legs off to one side, cradling him close.

Baekhyun feels dirty now, though, sweaty and so he eases off Chanyeol’s lap after a few minutes of time to calm back down and ducks under the water for a few moments, holding his breath and smoothing his hair back—and then _panicking_ when he feels a thick pair of arms wrap around his waist and haul him out.

_“Chanyeol!”_

Chanyeol laughs as he spins them around and causes huge waves that roll over the side and soak the surrounding stones, the momentum of which ends up knocking him off balance and they both fall into the water again.

Baekhyun shoots up, pushing his hair back and sputtering “that was _your_ fault!” as Chanyeol stands up and simply laughs again, approaching Baekhyun and lifting him up. Out here the pool is deeper and the water comes higher and so Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and lets his husband carry him further to the opening at the end of the pool, water coming up to the bottom of his pecs and Baekhyun leans against his shoulder, letting out a breath and closing his eyes.

This is what he loves.

Just being with Chanyeol—just them. No concubines, no officials or attendants. It reminds him of when they were kids, sneaking out and finding the hot springs outside of the palace and they’d swim around, splashing each other and sneaking in forbidden kisses as the sun would set and then they’d lay together in the grass and dry off, Baekhyun using Chanyeol’s arm as a pillow, and they’d kiss some more.

Sometimes they’d go further, though never all the way, and Chanyeol would end up between Baekhyun’s legs and grinding desperately against him as they kissed, or Baekhyun would be in his lap with Chanyeol’s hand around his cock, or Baekhyun would be on his elbows, between Chanyeol’s legs, his cock in his mouth.

Things were so _easy_ then. So simple—just them.

There’s a knock at one of the doors and then it opens and a single set of footsteps echoes. Chanyeol sighs and kisses Baekhyun’s forehead, turning to see who’s in and Baekhyun doesn’t move, eyes watching the landscape outside of the opening.

“Love, we need to wash up now. For real.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun’s head lifts from Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Something going on?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “It’s nearly time for dinner—we need to eat something. I’m starving. And I’m sure you are, too.”

“That’s a heavy assumption.” Chanyeol sets Baekhyun back onto his feet once they’re at a point that his head won’t be underwater and Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with a soft smile.

“Well, aren’t you?”

“I am. I’m just _saying—”_

“Nope, that doesn’t count.” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun towards the edge of the pool where the servants have returned and they wash both of the Royals up, spending extra time on Baekhyun’s long hair—his pride, really—and then they help them out of the pool and wrap them in thick towels.

“Weren’t you supposed to dine with Seohyun tonight?” Baekhyun asks, hand on one of the servant’s shoulders as another dries him off.

“I’ll push it back.” Chanyeol pulls his deep red robe over his shoulders and one of the servants ties it in the front. He smoothes his thumbs down the gold lining that follows the gap in the middle and makes up the tie around his waist. The rest of the floor-length robe is plain and drags the slightest bit behind the King as he makes his way over to his husband, taking his hand once his own servants have secured his purple robe from earlier over him.

Chanyeol reaches out and runs the thumb of his free hand over the silver and gold beading that lines the gap in the middle of the magnificent purple fabric with a soft smile.

“I’d rather spend tonight with you. I’ve been neglecting you too much.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is.” Chanyeol doesn’t release Baekhyun’s hand as one of the servants stands up on a stool and drapes a towel over his shoulders and begins brushing his hair, smoothing the long strands that Chanyeol had been pulling on just minutes ago against his head and down his back. “I should’ve prioritized you like you _should_ be. Allow me to make it up to you?”

Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh as Chanyeol plays with his fingers. “I can’t really say no to the King, now can I?”

“You can. _Only_ you can.”

“I feel special.”

“You  _are_ special.” Chanyeol steps forward and cups his cheeks, thumbs circling the bath-warm skin and the servant dries the last of his hair and then leaves them. “You are the single most important thing to me. Let me make the past month up to you, love, please.”

“I’d love that.” Baekhyun’s hands settle on Chanyeol’s waist. “I love _you.”_

Chanyeol’s smile is brighter than the sun. “I love you too.” He leans down for a kiss and Baekhyun’s lips part as Chanyeol licks into his mouth for a few minutes, unbothered by the servants cleaning and giving the two a wide berth.

Chanyeol pulls away but keeps his forehead against Baekhyun’s for another minute. “I love you _so_ much, Baekhyun. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“I won’t.” Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol’s nose with his and is leaning up for another kiss when the door opens and _“Your Majesty!”_ echoes through the chamber.

Chanyeol lets out a soft groan— _“you’ve got to be kidding me.”_

“The King’s First Consort.” Joohyun approaches the two and looks at Baekhyun with a disdained sort of look, bowing the way she’s required to show respect for the King’s first spouse (with her eyes on the marks on his neck) before turning her attention to the King himself. “Your Majesty.”

Her smile is blinding and so, _so_ trying too hard that Baekhyun has to bite his tongue and look to the ceiling to keep from snapping at her as Chanyeol greets her politely, nodding his head.

“Good day, Joohyun. I hope the afternoon has found you well?”

“Oh, it has.” She’s positively glowing and she meets Baekhyun’s eyes, a victorious look in her own. “The physician saw me this morning, he’s quite certain that last night took.”

Chanyeol clears his throat and glances at Baekhyun who’s hands are folded behind his back, hidden from Joohyun’s sight but Chanyeol can see that they’re both in tight fists.

“That’s not a matter to be discussed here, Joohyun.”

Joohyun pouts— _pouts—_ and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “But, Sire, I thought you’d be excited.”

“It’s still too early to tell, no matter the ending result.” Chanyeol reaches over and takes Baekhyun’s hand, forcing it out of its fist and he squeezes it. Baekhyun squeezes back.

Joohyun’s eyes flicker down to their hands and her smile falters for half a second, maybe, and then she focuses solely on Chanyeol again.

“I’ll be sure to keep you updated, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t bother. The physician will do that for you, you needn’t worry about alerting me of the result.” She looks hurt but, frankly, Chanyeol can’t bring himself to care. Not when last night she spent half of it trying to convince the King to rid himself of his “useless” and “horrid” husband as she’d be a _much_ better public partner to him than his current First Consort. She didn’t stop until Chanyeol warned her that speaking further of the First Consort, of _her superior_ in that way would lead to her being exiled from the palace and her family losing their ranking.

She stopped talking and started kissing then— _horribly_ , if Chanyeol does say so himself, and he ended up staying around much longer than he’d planned because he had _that_ much trouble getting hard and staying that way.

The three fall into a sort of awkward silence until Baekhyun speaks up. “Are you having a bath?”

“Yes.” Joohyun meets his eyes and smiles for a minute, trying to see just _why_ Baekhyun’s being so nice to her. “I am.”

“The water’s wonderfully warm.” Baekhyun continues. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“I’m sure I will.” Baekhyun smiles at her and then pull on Chanyeol’s hand as he pushes around her and her party towards the changing rooms where their clothes are.

Chanyeol glances back at her and then drops his head. “They haven’t cleaned the water completely yet.”

“I know.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol stifles a laugh behind a fake couch. “Your…” his hand sort of gestures in the air for a moment, “is still floating around in there.”

Baekhyun turns around and watches for a second as Joohyun takes the first couple steps into the pool. “I know.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, teeth biting down a smile. “You _vixen._ That’s hilarious.”

“I wonder what the odds are that she’ll have _my_ kids.”

Chanyeol’s laugh is so loud it startles the entire chamber, echoing from down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i've been writing more these past few days if only i could write my bae fic now alskjflasdk
> 
> <33
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
